the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Millington
She's proven that she's more than a pretty face but this Sibuna obsessed girl has another mystery to solve-- Alfie. Will Alfie pass her impossible boyfriend checklist? I'm not sure but they have bigger things to worry about than a silly little relationship.. About She used to date Mick, but they broke up after she accidentally forgot about their date once too many times because of Sibuna, though she still loves him. It is revealed that Mick still loves her, but they don't match as Mara had told Patricia. She used to be best friends with Mara but now hates her as she likes Mick. Mara a lso doesn't think that they should be together, as she says, "They have nothing in common." After she found out that Mara cheated on the French test for Mick, she started a fight with her, but it got broken up very quickly. She is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, along with NIna and Fabian. In the first season she has no idea that Alfie has a crush on her, she only thinks that he is being himself. She used to share rooms with Mara, but after she finds her flirting with Mick at their get back together party she switches roomates with Patricia. Nina is know her best friend as they are seen hunting for clues together. View gallery here Relationships 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present: Ex-Boyfriend; Close Friend) Mick and Amber dated in the first episode but broke up because of Mara in the 7th episode. He still likes her has a friend. He says that they are "mates, not dates." Initially, she was jealous of him liking Mara, but faded sometime later. He also got her the same bracelet as he gave Mara. After a while, Amber lets go of Mick and the two become good friends. Amber also goes to Mick for comfort when she was upset she didn't have a date for prom. They have more of a brother/sister relationship. (See Mickber) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Friends) Mara used to be Amber's BFF. Mara always hid that she liked Mick from Amber because she didn't want to hurt her. Then Amber overheard that Mara fancied Mick and decided to switch rooms with Patricia so she wouldn't have to live with Mara anymore. Despite their conflict between them, and despite Amber still has some feelings for Mick, Amber gave advice to Mick on getting Mara back. Near the end of season one, they seem to be close friends again but not as close as they were in the start of the season. (See Mamber) [[Fabian Rutter|'Fabian Rutter']] (Unknown-present; Close Friends) Amber seems to be very close to Fabian. They are in Sibuna together. Amber really wants Nina and Fabian to get together. (See Famber) [[Nina Martin|'Nina Martin']] (2011-present; Best Friends) Amber and Nina seem to be very good friends, who are always hanging out together. They are also roommates. She helps Nina find the clues and Nina also thinks that Amber is sometimes a genius. Nina helps her with her problems with Mick.(See Namber) 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Unknown if dating) Alfie has had a major crush on Amber since the beginning. He has tried many things to get her to notice, but she constantly puts him down. She kissed him once as an attempt to make Mick jealous. She doesn't like Alfie but is nice to him. However, Amber starts to see a new side in Alfie when he joins Sibuna. Later, she went to prom with Alfie. They aren't boyfriend/girlfriend just yet, but Amber is giving him a trial run starting next term, as mentioned in a deleted scene in the season finale. (See Amfie) 'Patricia Williamson' (2006-Present; Friends) Amber and Patricia are friends, and have known each other since they were 11(as it was mentioned in House of Flames / House of Passages .) Patricia thinks Amber is dumb and they both are in Sibuna together. Patricia tries to get Amber to go back in the cellar again. Patricia poured water on her when Amber told Nina that Patricia took her Eye of Horus locket. They are now friends again because they are in Sibuna together. (See: Pamber) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Friends) Amber thinks Jerome is a goof. Jerome almost put a fish under her pillow once. Once Mara ditched him for the campaign, he switched his vote to Amber's side. They are still friends by the end of season one, although he stole here prom dress in the final epsisode. (See Jamber) Quotes * (to Mick): "Mick! I'm the one who's supposed to twist under your arm! You're the man here. Supposedly." *(to Patricia): "Don't try to confuse me with your fancy words." *(season 2 qoute): "That's what daddy calls a loopwhole." *(to Rufus): "Rufus wake up!" (Amber slaps Rufus) *(season 2 qoute): "Oh so you just fell on Joy's lips?" Trivia *She is one of the three original (founding) Sibuna members *She came up with the name "Sibuna" which is Anubis backwards. *She is one of the three Sibuna members seen in the first House of Anubis Season 2 promo. *Her Dutch/Belgian counterpart from Het Huis Anubis is Amber Rosenbergh *In the beginning of the series Mara was her roommate, but after she got mad at her for not staying away from her boyfriend Mick, she switched rooms and now is sharing a room with Nina. *In the room where she and Nina stays in, she has a poster saying, "KEEP CALM AND BUY SHOES", a reference to the famous poster "Keep Calm and Carry On" Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Residents of Anubis Category:Images of Amber Millington